


Movie Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Movie Night

"You go on without me," Severus said, picking up the book he'd been reading. 

"Severus, I know you'd enjoy it," Harry pleaded. "We could make fun of everyone's horrific hair and costuming, all the points along the way that are completely different than the true story."

"What about _that_ scene?" Severus shuddered remembering the real thing.

"That's not until the second part. You're safe until next summer. Ow!" Harry rubbed his arse where Severus had hit him with a Stinging Hex.

"Will there be a reward during the film?" Severus indicated his groin and Harry licked his lips.

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
